


Mistletoe

by Chihibabe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: I didn't know what fandom to put this in so I put it in two whoops., I hope that's fine., M/M, Promt from tumblr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray is throwing a Christmas party to "Celebrate how good they are at saving the town" and "Because Vav is leaving for the Holiday." Of course, no Christmas party is complete without mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: "Movav prompt: Christmas time and there is mistletoe. Mogar doesn't understand why Vav is nervous when they both end up under it."
> 
> Ah thank you, Anon. I hope you enjoyed it!

Calendar’s have been dotted with large X’s since the first of the month, and for some people, tree’s have been up since the weekend after Thanksgiving. The city was ready for Christmas, with lights strung from poles, and garland decorations hung off of light poles.

X-Ray had decided to throw a party for Christmas, “to celebrate how well we are at saving the town,” He explained, and also for the fact that Vav was leaving the Monday before Christmas, to visit family in England.

It wasn’t a big party, by any means, but the house was nicely decorated. Mistletoe drooped from nearly every door frame, the tree shining brightly from the lights, and the cookies, which X-Ray bought, are in the shape of snowman. It was extremely nice.

Mogar stood off to the side, dressed in a long sleeve shirt and jeans, thanks to X-Ray, nursing a nearly empty cup of water. The brunette wasn’t exactly sure why he was here, besides the fact that he was invited, and that Vav was somewhere in the dwelling. He at first wasn’t sure why he started to befriend, at least in his mind, it was befriending, the two “superheros.” They were mainly just a nuisance at first, but now he can honestly say he can tolerate the Puerto Rican, and was feeling something for the Brit. Mogar wasn’t sure what this was, never experiencing this before, all he knew was that his chest felt funny when he spotted the dirty blond, shaking those feelings off for a long while. He looked around, sighing after taking a sip before X-Ray slid up to him.

“Dude, aren’t you gonna get more water? You’ve been nursing that water for the past half hour.”

“Nursing?” Mogar asked, blinking at the Puerto Rican.

“Ya know,” he started, sighing before shaking his head, “making the drink drag out.”

“Understood...” Mogar replied, looking at his water. “Fetch more water, I can do that.”

Moving away from the host of the party, he headed toward the kitchen, able to find it easily by sniffing for a few seconds. Within a few seconds, he was crossing the threshold, being bumped into, which followed with a squeak. Mogar instantly went on alert, moving to grab the squeaking man, who once he grabbed realized it was Vav, before he fell.

Vav smiled for a moment at Mogar before his eyes drifted upward, immediately sputtering and turning red. Gently, he pushed himself away from the other, standing up.

“Vav, why are you red? Are you ill?” Mogar asked, taking a step closer to the smaller male before realizing the scent wafting off of him. “Is there a reason why you are nervous?”

“Nope, nope, never been better.”

“I can tell you are not being honest with me.”

Vav opened his mouth, getting ready to reply before the sound of laughter rang out, clear over the music and chatter, “Vav’s under the mistletoe with Mogar!”

Mogar cocked his head, blinking again before looking at the small throng of people gathering around the two. He wasn’t sure what a mistletoe was, or exactly why people are snickering, but one this was for sure, that the scent of nervousness drifting off of Vav was now stronger. It filled his nostrils, and made him take a step closer to Vav.

“Vav, what is wrong? Why are you nervous?” He asked again, before even more laughter rang out, and with that he snarled silently.

Vav looked toward the larger man, stuttering a bit, but started to explain. “W-Well... you see, when two people are under the mistletoe,” with that, he pointed up toward the plant hanging above them, “they’re supposed to k-kiss...” He finished, sighing before holding his hands up in defense, “but if you don’t want to, that’s fine! I understa-.”

Vav’s statement was cut short by a pair of chapped lips pressing against his lips, large hands interlocking fingers with the smaller hands. They lasted like this for about ten seconds before Mogar pulled away, looking at the now blushing Brit. Hoots and hollers could be heard from the party-goers.

“That is why you were nervous?” Asked the brunette, his hands moving away from the others.

“I... uh... yes.” Vav replied, ignore the hoots and hollers still before leaning forward, pressing his lips against the other man’s, whispering after pulling away, “Because I didn’t think you’d do that.”

Mogar shrugged, responding with a “I’ve seen people on the street do this...”

“So that’s how you knew what to do!” The Brit exclaimed, laughing afterwords.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you ever wanna send me prompts, my tumblr is Washalina.


End file.
